treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Skills and Attributes
Skills are special actions that can be performed by using SP. Once used, it will trigger the cooldown timer, being usable for a couple more times if it has overheats, until it gets disabled for a specific duration. Generally, skills are referred to as "class skills" as their exclusive actions. However, they also cover monster and bosses attacks and Legendary Enchantment as well. There are no passive skills in the game. This role is given to attributes which also act as skill increments. Class Skills and Limitations Each class level gives players a skill point to unlock and upgrade skills at will. Once used, it cannot be removed unless that class is swapped or by using a Skill Reset Potion. Basic classes have all skills available to learn at class level 1, advanced classes are different and have more skills locked at higher levels. As a convention, skills can be classified in tiers based depending on the level required to unlock them. This also determines the level cap and growth proportion for skill point and floor value. To obtain a skill you must open the skill and attributes menu (F3), select the corresponding class tab located at the top of the window and click on the +''' button in the same rectangular frame, then click on the '''save button to confirm the action. The game will automatically assign the new skill to the hotkey bar. The same process applies to leveling skills. The current level will be displayed in white and will change to red to reflect the target level. If a skill reaches the maximum level available, the +''' button will be replaced by an '''M icon. Regular tier 1 and 2 skills can't be truly maximized straight away. Their maximum level changes based on class level tier range. Every 15 class levels they'll have their level cap by 5. A tier 1 skill is limited to 5 levels at start, up to 10 at class level 16 and can be taken up to 15 upon reaching level 31. Unassigned points can be used to instantly level skills that reached a cap in tier splits. There are some few exceptions for skill growth and level cap. The majority of skills that are fundamental to a class skill set or special actions have a lower level cap, if not only a single point as unlock cost. Execution and Overheat For a skill to be activated, the player must press the assigned key. This will set the skill under cooldown, making it unusable for a short duration. Such information is informed over the skill icon in the hotkey bar. Some skills can be used multiple times before full recharge in a system known as overheat. Each activation will reset the cooldown completely, resulting in a longer wait based on activation spacing and number of uses. Once this timer is completed all overheats will be restored, regardless of how many were used. Both cooldown and overheat are individual to each skill and operate independently. Overheat is informed through circles at the bottom of their skill icon in the hotkey bar. Black circles represent the number of times the skill can still be used while yellow inform how many times it was activated already. Skills that lack these indicators have no overheat and can only be used once per cooldown round. Depending on the skill power and characteristics it won't be executed instantly. It may be limited to target mechanisms, have long animation, a cast time and/or be a channel. It is common for skills to have some execution lock in. If it gets disrupted or becomes incapable of performing actions in this time window the ongoing skill will be taken as executed, consuming overheats, SP and catalysts without applying the skill effect. Some skills can have this same execution time hastened by attack speed. This is exclusive to particular physical class skills and is informed on the skill tooltip. Certain skills need to be charged before used, in a process known as casting. It is a common feature for magical classes, though not exclusive to them. While charging, the caster will be subject to mobility restrictions based on the targeting type. Ground based skills will prevent movement completely. Directional targeting is subject to case and direct unit targeting allows free movement. It isn't possible to use Skills while jumping, this action will cancel the cast if used while restrained or by trying to do perform it mid air. Channeling is a different type of skill cast that executes the skill immediately and lasting until the duration is over or if interrupted. Once used it will apply all the activation costs. The SP might be an exception as some skills will drain it over time. There's also a sub variation of channeling known as mashing, only used in and . The only difference from channeling is that the key assigned to the skill will appear indicating that the button has to be pressed multiple times, which is solely a visual indicator as holding the key will provide the same result. Both casting and channeling will leave the user vulnerable to damage. This however won't stop the charging process. The only way for enemies to interrupt a cast is by disabling or disrupting the caster. Snapshotting is also an important aspect of skills. A term used when skills calculate their effects based on the stats, skill level and equipment of the caster at the moment of activation, allowing players to switch specific equipment pieces and get the highest output possible. Targeting Mechanics Skills are applied to agents within the game, those being allies, enemies, neutral objects and any variation that combines these. The number of units each skill interacts with is determined either by or a target count, the first being the default for skills that apply to multiple units when neither is mentioned. Parallel to that, they also use targeting mechanisms with different strengths and weaknesses. Self Activates the skill using the own caster as the target. A variant of self targeting is aura, generating a zone that follows the user and applies effects to units within its radius. When referring to auras the primary target is the type of unit that receives the effects while the targeting mechanism is self. Surroundings Track all eligible units in range and apply effects to them. For skills with target count, the shortest distance is the defining factor for tracking. Surrounding targeting is instantaneous and can hardly be evaded by walking out of its range. Unit Applies effects to a single unit. There are two variants on this method based on the unit type. Enemies Applies it to the unit marked by automatic targeting system. An exclusive mechanic to this targeting method is splashing, applying the skill effect to enemies within a certain radius of the primary target. Allies Opens an UI element to target allies in a two stage activation. The first use will open up the targeting dial to select the target, then the player must either press the skill key again or a directional key to execute it. Party members are assigned to the targeting dial based on their order in the party UI, the caster will fill the center slot, the first player will be placed in the top slot and each following players will be assigned to counter clockwise slots. Allies that are in a different map or channel won't be allocated in the dial. Their slot will be covered by the next party member in the list. While the dial is open the user cannot preform any movement action. Pressing the jump button, selecting an empty slot or an ally that is outside the skill range will cancel the targeting immediately with no SP nor overheat cost. Even if performed without a party, the dial will appear with the sole option of targeting yourself. Direction Executes the skill at the direction the character is facing at the moment. Depending on the skill, it is possible to change the targeting orientation by jumping towards a different direction. Some channeled skills allow direction to be changed with the movement keys. A variant of directional targeting is bounce, it will apply the effect to enemies on that direction and have the projectile to seek the nearest enemy in its path. Ground Enables a targeting circle tied to the terrain right at the character's front. While aiming, any directional command will be applied to the targeting circle instead of moving the character. If the skill key is tapped it will used at the starting location. Players can adjust the targeting circle movement speed at the options menu. Skill Types There are 6 major groups of skills: offensive, buff, debuff, summon, crafting and shop. What determines the group alignment of skills is the leveling increment factor. A skill can belong to multiple groups if the leveling aspects are from different categories. Offensive Deals damage to enemies based on the skill attack factor. It can be applied instantly, over time or through conditions. The type of damage dealt is based on the skill properties seen on the start of its skill description. As a rule of thumb, if a skill doesn't present itself as - Elemental Property it will deal physical damage. Magic skills use while physical skills use . Some few skills will have additional damage increments based on other stats or equipment characteristics as informed on their description. Those have their own rules and have to be taken individually. Damage over time will be calculated depending on how the targeting is executed. Debuff oriented skills use snapshotting while ground and channeling skills use real time damage calculation. Conditional damage is applied at the final layer multiplying the damage directly. It must not be mistaken with other damage multipliers that add up the value on the skill factor. All additional damage to elemental properties, armor type, race or size will be applied as a flat value on top of the final damage. Buff Provides beneficial effects to ally units for a specific duration. Effectiveness is usually enhanced with skill level. These work with fixed duration at 5 or 30 min and 1 min or less cooldown. Certain buffs will take the opposite route with an effect at fixed value. Those have durations increasing with skill level. By default, buffs will be displayed under the character status UI in three separated lines depending on their nature. Skill based buffs can be removed by right clicking on their icon. There are minor variants of buffs that follows different rules, these are toggles, stances, helmets and transformation. Toggles have infinite duration, these buffs have a limiting condition that once broken will disable the effect. They have no cooldown time and can be deactivated by using the skill again. Stance is a type of toggle that changes one or more basic combat mechanics. Due to their nature, only one stance can be used at time. Helmets are a different type of timed buff that can be disabled by recasting the skill. They offer a niche bonus for full uptime in exchange of SP consumption over time. Only one helmet skill can be used at time and they all have a single level. When using a helmet type skill, all the headgear type equipment will become hidden. Transformations will overwrite base characteristics for a limited duration. Depending on the transformation, the hotkey bar will have the A~G keys replaced and even disable all other skills, the last key overwritten being transformation dispel. No skill given through transformation will display any description, damage ratios nor cooldown. Since they're emulated as monster skills, SP isn't required either. Transformations will take priority over stances and helmets, ignoring their effects. Debuff Decrease enemies stats, restrain their actions or increase the damage they receive for given a duration. Many offensive skills will have debuff components embedded but for the debuff factor to be relevant it must be improved with skill level. Debuff skills can have their leveling components in effectiveness, duration and/or number of targets. Craft Use a predetermined set of items to generate exclusive items. Currently craft skills are the least common type of skill. It is possible for them to be integrated into the crafting system and lose their skill status. Shop Enables a service outpost for other players to use for unlimited time. While the shop is open the corresponding character is restrained of any action aside using the shop itself. The shopkeeper must have the materials required for the service in order to sell it. Once it runs out, the shop will remain open but unable to provide services. Each team can have one non-active shop up at time. This allows players to have a business going while still playing the game or keep two shops open and lose all agency while doing it. Opening a shop and leaving the game will cause it to close instantly. In order for it to run on background you must go to the lodge first. Activation Requirements Certain skills need certain conditions to be met in order to be activated. These are limited to specific weapon combinations, catalysts, stances and combos. Weapon restrictions are a common occurrence in , and , being base classes with multiple weapon options. Each skill has a set of icons informing weapon compatibility. Icons with two weapons refer to 2h variant as the single weapon is informed as 1h. Those indicators aren't completely accurate. In most cases, only one main equipment is required and all the other options listed are informed as formalities despite not being relevant at all. If the setup required is available in the auto-swap weapon slot the skill will still be available for use. Activating it causes the skill to be executed using the alternative slot equipment and then revert to the previous configuration. The temporarily swapped equipment is the one used to calculate damage and effects. This feature is commonly known as "automatic weapon swapping" or "auto-swap". A similar compatibility issue is seen with mounted classes in and . Their skills can't be used unmounted and the opposite applies to other classes in their trees. Mounted compatibility is often informed on skill description. When absent, it is implied that it can't be used. Using an unmounted skill will automatically force the character to dismount and then use the skill. The opposite doesn't apply as players have to mount manually. Buffs tied to weapons and/or mounted state will be removed if the requirements aren't met. This doesn't occur if a weapon is replaced by another compatible variant. Catalysts, also known as skill material, are another form of activation requirement. Skills that use catalysts will consume them upon activation and are disabled if the quantity need isn't available in the inventory. Classes that use catalysts will have their respective class masters and base class masters selling them. Stances can also be used as limiters. This is a rare requirement that only applies to , and classes. Other stances that have interaction with siblings skills will only increase their efficiency in some degree. The following stances act as skill requirements. Combos are the most specific activation requirements. It operates on the opposite logic as stances and can lead to scenarios where skill can be learned without the requirement for activation. This kind of skill either has no effect or is locked completely without the setup skill. The following skills can only be used as combos. Archer= |-| Cleric= |-| Scout= |-| Swordsman= |-| Wizard = Attributes Passive effects are delivered through attributes. They are exclusive to players and can be as important as skills themselves. Attributes also have restrictions to be unlocked. These are limited to the related skill level and character base level only. It is possible to bypass the skill level restriction with skill reset potion, yet the game will identify the anomaly and will disable it instantly. Attributes are learned and leveled with the use of attribute points. These can be purchased at the skill and attributes menu (F3) through the purchase button at the top right corner, in a ratio of 1,000:1 silver per point. Similar items, known as attribute point tickets, can be obtained through events and as other game content rewards such as quests and guild missions, commonly with 100, 500 and 1,000 value. There's no limit on how many attribute points a character can have. Purchased attribute points are permanent. Just like skill points, they're assigned to attribute levels and not consumed. Swapping a character class or using an Attribute Reset Potion will refund the related attribute points. It is also possible to extract attribute points by clicking on the extract button at the skill and attributes menu (F3). This function will convert 1,000 attribute points into an item that can be exchanged between characters in the same account, with a fee of 100,000 silver per 1,000 points extracted. Attributes can be unlocked and leveled at this same window. As their maximum level range can reach 100 they have a both +''' button to level them and a '''return button. These buttons won't change the attribute level but instead make a projection over it. The first will increase the projected level as the latter will reset it completely. Right clicking on the +''' will project 10 points, or the maximum allowed, instead of 1. When an attribute is maxed these buttons will be replaced by an '''M marker. There are two major types of attributes, efficiency enhancers and mechanic changers. The first type will apply beneficial effects permanently with no drawback, while the latter has situational effects and/or some sort of penalty and can be toggled. The most common penalty for attributes is additional SP cost, with additional cooldown at the second place, with the ability to stack up. When this happens it will they will sum up instead of multiply. A skill with attribute A adding +20% cost and attribute B adding +15% will take 135% of the base SP consumption. It isn't possible to toggle attributes while the related skill is on cooldown. A less common use of attributes are class passive effects. These are completely independent from skills or interact with the whole skill set of its class. General utility and weapon based attributes can be shared among different classes. When this occurs, both classes will have the same attribute level processing only one bonus. Costs for attributes vary greatly, regardless of type they usually have an exponentially growing point cost. Category:System